Don't Kiss The Bride
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Charlie is all set to marry Fleur Delcaur to help save his family, but can he forget about his feelings for Harry Potter


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2183

Title: Don't Kiss The Bride

Beta: My Beta Queen- Aya Deyfair

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Dragon heartstring: Write about Charlie Weasley.

Care of Magical Creatures: Chimaera- write about breaking or not conforming to stereotypes

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 572 [Item] Pillow

Word 213 [Word] Headache

* * *

Charlie knew this was necessary, he really did. But the woman drove him mad. He was probably the first man to ever be forced to marry into a rich family to save his family from desolation. Of course, they had Ginny, but it was clear that Ginny had no interest in marriage. After her brief affair with Harry Potter, she decided that she just wasn't interested in dating and wanted to be single to continue her professional Quidditch career.

Fleur Delcaur was beautiful, but he knew that she just wasn't who he wanted. He wanted someone that he could never have, and that was that. He was relatively sure that she wasn't interested in marrying him either, so he had no idea what she would gain from a union with a Weasley. He was led to her room by Trixie, her personal house elf. Then he knocked on her bedroom door. "Enter," she said. She was wearing a rose pink dress when they spoke for the first time. She was seated in front of her dresser, brushing her long blonde hair. He was doing this for his family, he thought with a gulp before speaking to her.

"I hear we are arranged to be married," Charlie said by way of introduction. Charlie had always loved his family, and although dragons had been a passion of his, his family needed him now.

"Indeed, your family has talked with mine, and we have come to an agreement," Fleur said, pausing in her brushing to glance over her shoulder at him.

"I suppose I will go then," Charlie said as she returned to her brushing.

"Wait," she said suddenly, putting her golden hair brush down and turning her head to look at him sceptically.

"Yes?" he asked her curiously.

"We need to lay together before we are married," she said suddenly. This was the most curious thing he had ever heard.

"Isn't that the wrong way around?" Charlie asked.

"Perhaps, but this is no traditional arrangement. I have… let's say, a condition, and I need to know if you can watch over me when I am sleeping." Fleur said. This entire situation was giving Charlie a headache.

Charlie nodded, turning to leave again, and this time she didn't stop him. He only hoped the woman didn't snore at night or something nasty. He took his chance to escape from the room. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Why couldn't he just marry Harry? Harry had just as much money as these French people. He thought about how funny Harry was, the way he could make him laugh so easily. The way he put everyone ahead of himself.

Charlie decided to go out and have a drink with Harry and his friends. He needed to tell them about this strange woman. Perhaps Harry could let something slip about how he felt? Charlie could only hope those sparkling emerald eyes would give him the clue he had been searching for.

"Hey, here's the man of the hour," Ron said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Charlie noticed a strange look on Harry's face, but he wasn't sure why. He suspected Harry might have feelings for him, but he wasn't sure, and he had been the only one who thought he would never fall in love and agree to this arrangement.

It was always the same thing over and over with Charlie. As soon as someone found out he was marrying someone to help his family, they all asked why, or scorned him for it. He could only hope that Harry wouldn't do something like that to him. Perhaps he also thought Charlie was naive to marry Fleur Delacour.

"Hey, Charlie," Harry said, but Charlie could see his smile looked forced. The sparkle in Harry's eye was what caught Charlie, it showed all the emotion he couldn't voice.

"Hey, anyone for a butterbeer?" Charlie asked, when there was confirmation he went to order a round for the table. He returned and sighed as he took a sip. He felt a spark as he handed Harry his drink, their fingers brushing, making his heart race.

"This woman is going to drive me crazy," Charlie admitted to the group. Ron burst out laughing, almost spitting butterbeer over Hermione.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Charlie said seriously.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, it was clear he cared for Charlie, which made his heart flutter.

"She is so shallow, I just thought we would have something to talk about, you know," he admitted.

"You don't win friends with salad," Hermione piped up suddenly.

"Hermione, now isn't the time," Harry said, giving her a look.

"Time for what?" Charlie asked curiously. Ron's eyes went between his girlfriend and his best friend, it was clear to Charlie that he had no idea what they were talking about.

That night Charlie had a lot to drink, and then seeing as the marriage was already arranged, he ended up going to his fiance's home. Fleur answered the door in her gown.

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked. Fleur nodded. It was clear he was intoxicated, he smelt of firewhiskey. He got into the doorway before he passed out in the entrance hall. She lived alone, except for her servants. The sudden noise alerted her House Elf Trixie.

"Mistress, what happened?" She asked, her eyes on the passed out man on the floor.

"He asked permission to enter, and then he fell over," she said. She withheld a laugh, she wasn't that heartless. "Please help me get him to my room, Trixie?"

The house elf nodded and poofed him upstairs onto a rose pink pillow. She sighed as she walked upstairs to her room. This arrangement wasn't off to a good start. She got him into his underwear before climbing into bed beside him. For the first night, no curse plagued her nightmares.

Fleur was sixteen when a jealous girl had cast a curse on her that plagued each night with nightmares, causing her to shout and kick and scream. Eventually she had noticed that the one night her sister Gabrielle had slept in the bed with her, she had gotten a good night's sleep. Gabrielle had been afraid of the thunder, and snuck into Fleur's bed, waking her up and asking if she could stay. She managed to deduce that if she had someone sharing her bed, the night terrors would stay away.

It wouldn't have been a problem if Fleur was interested in a relationship, but with her being ace she and her parents had come up with a solution—an arranged marriage. That way he could do whatever he wanted, and to the outside world she would look like a happily wedded woman.

She wanted the relationship to appear real, she didn't want anyone knowing _why_ she needed the presence of another body in her room.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before, and noticed he was in his underwear. He saw the blonde beside him and sighed. "Thank goodness, it's Fleur." he said. He realised he had snuggled right up to her, his arm over her side.

"Could you let me go," Fleur said first thing.

"Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."

"Hey, that's not very nice," he said but released her.

"Oh, don't pretend you care, I know you are not attracted to me either," Fleur said, turning onto her back and stretching.

"You're right," he admitted. "Did I pass the test?" He asked, remembering her condition.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. "The wedding can continue as scheduled."

"Good, that's good," he said, not convinced.

"What about Harry Potter?" she asked suddenly.

"What about him?" he asked, puzzled at the line of questioning.

"You said his name in your sleep, do you love him?" she asked, grabbing her golden brush off the vanity.

"I… no," Charlie said, feeling his face go as red as his long hair.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I don't mind you seeing him, discreetly, of course."

"I don't even know if he likes me," Charlie admitted. "But he is so kind, and compassionate, and his eyes, his eyes are so dreamy." He didn't know why he felt like he could trust her. They were to be married, some trust was surely required?

"I see," she said, starting to brush her blonde locks.

* * *

Mrs Weasley had decided to throw an engagement party for Charlie so they could meet the woman that he was going to marry and who would finally help them manage a little bit more easily. When Charlie arrived he was surprised to see Harry there, as well as his oldest brother, Bill. Bill worked at Gringotts bank, and although he never dated, Charlie knew he still believed he would marry a woman he loves.

"Brother, what a surprise!" Charlie exclaimed, embracing Bill. A look flickered across Harry's face. "Harry, thank you for coming," Charlie added. It was clear that Harry was disappointed, was Harry upset with him?

Just then, Fleur arrived, and his attention was diverted to her instead. He didn't think she was all that bad, he just didn't want to marry her. When he opened the door, he wanted to just say hello, maybe give her a hug but then he heard her whispering.

"Remember, we're madly in love, so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it." So he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, just in time for his mother to walk in with a wide grin. Charlie knew his mother wanted him to be happy, even though it was mostly for the financial aid. Charlie introduced Fleur to everyone, and everyone seemed to be captivated by her, including his brother Bill. He noticed Harry's reaction was different from the rest, but he didn't realise just what it meant until his fiance whispered into his ear.

"He definitely has feelings for you as well," she said. Her whispered message made him drop her arm as if struck by lighting.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she said out loud.

"No, of course not," Bill replied out of nowhere. "Isn't that right, Charlie?" Charlie gave his brother a puzzled look.

"Yeah, sure I'm not," he said, rather unconvincing even to his own ears. At dinner, Charlie's eyes kept finding Harry, and suspiciously Bill kept looking at Fleur. Ron was the first one to say something.

"Hey, why does Bill keep staring at Fleur?" Ron asked, causing Charlie to notice the blush on his brother's cheeks.

"Ron, go be stupid somewhere else," Bill snapped, and Mrs Weasley looked horrified.

"Bill!" She yelled. "Don't be rude."

* * *

It was a couple of months later, and the day of the wedding had arrived. Harry had left, saying he needed to get away for Auror business, the truth was that he just couldn't face going to the wedding. He had fallen in love with Charlie, and it hurt him to see him with Fleur. He didn't understand how he could have lost his chance, it had all been going so well, he almost asked Charlie out before he found out he was betrothed. He cut contact with everyone, so he wasn't even sure the wedding was still going to happen.

As the time ticked closer and closer to the moment he knew the wedding was due to start, he couldn't help but regret not speaking up sooner. He didn't want to spoil the wedding, that's why he tried to leave. In the end, he couldn't stand it anymore and got dressed before Aparating to the wedding venue anyway, about half an hour into the ceremony.

He saw the two at the altar from a distance, he saw the redhead in the black suit, and the bride with her platinum hair in a braid filled with flowers down her back. She was wearing a dress with an open back, and lots of lace. His heart fell, he knew this was a risk, but it was now or never.

"...and if anyone objects to this union, let them speak now." the officiator said in his official voice. Harry took a second to realise he had now become one of those guys from the typical female romcom that arrives just in time to crash a wedding. There wasn't more than a moment though, this was it.

"I object!" Harry cried, walking down the aisle. "I'm sorry, but Charlie, you can't marry Fleur. I love you," he said. The man turned around, and Harry almost fainted when he saw that it wasn't Charlie standing there, it was Bill. "But, Bill…" Harry stuttered, puzzled.

Fleur decided to speak up, since it was clear Harry was speechless. "Harry, Bill and I decided it was better for us to get married, since we had an instant connection during dinner the first night we met, and it was clear to me that Charlie's heart…" she trailed off. Harry wasn't sure why until he spotted Charlie between the groomsmen. He stepped forward.

"Because I love you too, Harry." Charlie said.


End file.
